New ANTiques
by N3RDYCH1CK
Summary: The pairings are secret :) SH! It's a BIG SECRET!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A.N.T. FARM! **

**Author's Note: Kaity as Anna and I (Hope) as Isabelle/Isabella (Bell) If you want to be in a chapter, PM me...**

* * *

** Olive's POV**

"Yo, Chyna! Today I got my SWAGG-CER on!" I said. "And hip?" she asked. "Actually, you CAN'T use the word 'and' at the beginning of a sentence." I said. She replied, "AND, who's gonna stop me? The police? Sheriff? Law?" I started thinking. "'Gonna' isn't a word." I said. "Whatevs. Here comes Angus and Fletcher. :)" she said. "Hey guys, I just wanted- wait let me start over. Hey GIRLS, I just wanted to say, "I got the A.N.T. Fever! :(" Fletcher said. "That's horror." I said. "What is A.N.T. Fever?" Chyna asked. "Well, you see. When an A.N.T. gets the A.N.T. Fever, his/her brain gets sort of mes-" I cut off Fletcher and said, "Sort of messes up their brain!" "Like, if Olive gets the A.N.T Fever who ever she likes, she won't when she has the A.N.T Fever. So, if she likes.. Say Cameron... If she gets it, she won't like him and probably like me. And, other stuff." Angus said. "ANGUS!" Fletcher, Chyna, and I said. "Now I get it. But Angus, if she likes some one then gets the A.N.T. Fever she would probably like you OR Fletcher." Chyna said. "NOT IN A MILION YEARS, FOR EITHER ONE OF THEM" I said. "GUYS, this isn't about who Olive likes. It's about ME. I have the A.N.T Fever, and I won't love Chyna anymore, and I will be smart, sort of? And the A.N.T. Fever stays permanent. So, I won't love Chyna for the rest of my life :( I would have to love one of the 4 girls, I mostly spend time with. PLOV." Fletcher said. "Who is PLOV? And, you only said 1 name, not 4." Chyna said.

** Fletcher's POV**

"No, Chyna. PLOV means Paisley, Lexi, Olive, or Violet." I said disgusted at Olive's name. "Ugh." Olive said. "Wait. Let's change the subject. We can form a band say what you'll play. But, normally I would sing, today I want to play guitar." Chyna said. "Singing for me!" Olive said. "I'll be the bass player." I said. "I can play drums." Angus said. "Well, let's get practicing." Chyna said. "Wait, there's 2 new girls coming toward us." I said. They came in our direction. One spoke up, "Hi! Do any of you know where the 'A.N.T. Farm' is?" "Actually, it's right here." Chyna said. "Thanks, sort of." the other one said. "I'm Chyna!" Chyna said. "I'm Olivia, but call me Olive." Olive said. "I'm Scott." I said. "Say your real name!" Chyna yelled at me. "Ok fine, I'm Fletcher!" I said. The one with blonde hair laughed. "Hey!" I said at the blonde. "Well, I'm Angus, ladies." Angus said. This time both girls laughed at 'Angus', I think. Or they were wispering? "Well, I'm Isabella or Isabelle, but call me Bell!" the blonde, the one who laughed at me, said. "Okay, giggler!" I said to Bell. "And, I'm Anna!" the brunette, the one who joined Bell at laughing at 'Angus', said. "YOU CAN'T USE 'AND' AT THE BEGINNING OF A SENTENCE!" yelled Olive. "Calm down, Olive. I just said it once." Anna, testing out the word 'Olive' on her new friend, said. "Well, okay!" she began. "Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm!" she ended. "Much appreciated!" Bell said, mocking Olive. Hey! She can't mock Olive, that's my thing! Wait! I might want to ask Chyna is she can ask them to be in our band, that I make the uniforms. I go over to Chyna and whisper, "Chyna, ask them to be in our band!" She whispers back, "Okay." "So, Anna, Bell?" she asked. They nodded to say that was their names. "Do you wanna be in our band?" she asked. "Sure." they said at the same time. "What's it called?" Anna added. "Um, well, it's called InfinatyBay!" she said, unsure. "Okay!" Belle answered for Anna. "Can I play piano and be lead singer?" Bell asked. "Um, well, Olive is lead singer-" Chyna said. "It's fine, I guess, I'll be a back-up singer." Olive said, sad. I could tell she was sad when she said that, because we were friends since we were 5. "I can't just let my best friend be a back-up singer by herself, so Olive and me-" Chyna began, but Olive cut her off. "I!" Olive corrected her. "Fine! Olive and III will be the back-up singers!" Chyna said, holding out the 'I' so Olive could hear loudly. "Okay, Chyna what instrument did you have first?" Anna asked. "Uh, guitar!" she said. "I'll play gitar, since I'm good at it!" Anna said. Okay here's our NEW, and improved, band, InfinatyBay.


End file.
